


Одиночество

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Когда ты не можешь проживать своё горе по тому, кто ушёл, ты просто тихо умираешь следом...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Одиночество

Горячая вода скользит по коже, даря иллюзию прикосновений. Ценг запрокидывает голову, зажмуривает глаза, подставляя лицо плотным струям. Если сделать небольшое усилие, то можно вообразить – это пальцы. Сильные, шероховатые, уверенно скользящие по губам, подбородку, скулам. Спускающиеся вниз по шее.

Вутаец поворачивает кран, и вода становится ещё горячее. Он наклоняет голову – так, что струи вонзаются в затылок, теребя волосы. Дыхание сбивается, по телу пробегает волна дрожи.

Пальцы. Его пальцы. Ласкающие затылок и плечи, касающиеся тела сразу во многих местах. Горячие, бесстыдные, вездесущие. Выпускающие на волю давно хранимое желание. Заставляющие выгибаться навстречу, биться сердце так часто, что дыхание сбивается с ритма. Сильно и нежно сжимающие член, всё чаще скользящие по стволу, от корня до головки, заставляющие двигать бёдрами навстречу – быстрее, резче, грубее – пока тело не выгнется и не закаменеет на долю секунды в коротком, изматывающем душу наслаждении. Хриплый стон теряется в плеске воды, расступившейся перед осевшим телом. Горячие упругие струи барабанят по стеклу и панелям, не давая тишине сомкнуться над сознанием.

Ценг приоткрывает глаза, скользит равнодушным взглядом по сверкающим белизной и хромом поверхностям. Подтягивает колени к груди так, что утыкается в них подбородком, обнимает собственные ноги.

Рядом с ним никого нет. И теперь уже никогда не будет. От живого, согревающего душу тепла остался лишь призрак в сознании. Призрак, которого можно вызвать и поселить на короткое время в потоках горячей воды.

Ценг лежит в углу душевой кабинки, окутанный паром – но практически не ощущает жара. Его трясёт от холода, что поднимается из самой глубины души.

Струи воды скользят по коже, будто издеваясь.


End file.
